Reencuentro
by Innocence-Moon24
Summary: Desde que Shaoran se fue cada verano volvia a Tomoeda a pasar las vacaciones junto a sus mejores amigos y su gran amor, Sakura. Pero esta vez seria diferente. Acabo de darme cuenta que soy pesima escribiendo el summary, mejor pasen, lean y comenten.


_Todos los personajes de CCS pertenecen al grandioso grupo CLAMP a excepción de Meme que salio de mi pobre imaginacion que estaba siendo abandonada por la inspiración...Espero que les guste.**  
><strong>_

_**Reencuentro.**_

**Después de una mañana algo ajetreada Sakura decidió dar un paseo y sin más dejo que sus pies la guiaran, sin darse cuenta tomo el camino por el que solía ir a la escuela en patines, deteniéndose en la arboleda para admirar los cerezos en flor; maravillada por la hermosa vista que ante ella se presentaba los recuerdo de aquellos días la invadieron sin dilación y los de mayor importancia fueron los vividos junto a cierto niño chino, que feliz había sido en aquellos años y los siguientes no fueron la excepción a pesar de la separación ellos dos habían mantenido el contacto al igual que con sus amigos. Junto aprovechaban las vacaciones del verano para verse. Pero hace un año fue diferente.**

**=Flash Back=Casa Kinomoto**

_**-Hermano ya llegue, voy a estar en mi habitación.**_

_**-Oye no corras tan rápido, si te caes vas a hacer un agujero en el piso Monstruo.**_

_**-AAAHHH! HERMANO QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!**_

_**-Claro, mons…-el sonido del teléfono interrumpió la pelea de los hermanos –Yo atiendo. Habla Touya Kinomoto, diga.**_

_**-Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Sakura? no puedo tener tan mala suerte –**__pensaba Shaoran al escuchar a la persona al otro lado del teléfono y con un suspiro pedía paciencia a todos los dioses._

_Y para no perder la costumbre el mal humor del morenos hiso acto de presencia (jajaja)_

_**-Gaki! Ella no está, MO-CO-SO –**__dijo arrastrándolas palabras._

_**-No me llames mocoso, soy SHA-O-RAN.**_

_**-Te llamo mocoso porque eso eres MOCOSO! Y deja de molestar a MI hermana. Ya es suficiente con que la veas en el verano como para que la estés llamando a cada rato.**_

_**-Yo no la llamo a cada rato, quieres pasarme a Sakura de una vez!**_

_**-Mocoso! Tu no me gritas y no te… -**__en ese momento Sakura hiso su aparición gracias al escándalo armado por su hermano y con la única persona que su hermano se ponía así era con Shaoran. (pobre Shaoran…hasta por teléfono discuten y pueden mandarse miradas asesinas, rayos y centellas a larga distancia)__** –HERMANO! DAME EL TELEFONO!**_

_**-Maldito mocoso, ya me las pagaras…**_

_**-No le digas mocoso a Shaoran. –**__Decía Sakura mientras le arrebataba el teléfono._

_**-Monstruo…**_

_**-QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO, HERMANO.**__ –Y con una agilidad sorprendente Sakura dio un giro muy rápido para poder alcanzar a su hermano y darle un pisotón y así ahora tenemos a un adolorido y furioso Touya en dirección a la cocina._

_**-Hola Shaoran ¿cómo estás?**_

_**-Bien y ¿tu como has estado?**_

_**-Muy bien, aun que estos días los he pasado junto con Tomoyo y las chicas organizando las actividades que vamos a realizar en el verano ¿cuándo llegan tu y Mei Ling?**_

_**-Sakura, sobre eso…Mei llega dentro de 3 días. **__–la sonrisa que hasta ese momento adornaba el rostro de Sakura desapareció por la sorpresa._

_**-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué solo Mei? Tú ¿no…vas a venir?**_

_**-Sakura, lo siento mucho de verdad. Lo que pasa es que tengo hacer un viaje de entrenamiento por varios meses y…**_

_**-Entiendo, no te preocupes…Shaoran ¿estaremos en comunicación, verdad?**_

_**-Claro, pero habrá momentos en los que no podre llamar o escribirte por eso quiero que me prometas que no estarás triste por favor.**_

_**-Lo prometo. Shaoran…t-te v-voy a…a e-extrañar mucho **__–un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de Sakura acentuando su belleza._

_Una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del ambarino suavizando su ceño haciéndolo más apuesto de lo ya es. __**–Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho mi flor de cerezo. Sakura debo irme, cuídate mucho.**_

_**-Sí, tu también cuídate. Adiós Shaoran.**_

_**-Sakura**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**-Te quiero. Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo. Adiós.**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Con un suspiro Sakura volvió al presente y siguió su camino mientras llamaba al sujeto de sus recuerdos. __**–Shaoran ¿Dónde estás? Y ¿por qué no te has comunicado?**__ Estas y otras tantas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la castaña, mientras seguía caminando, ensimismado en sus pensamientos llego a su destino. Ella necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji._

_Mientras tocaba el interfone pensaba en lo grande que es la mansión de su amiga, siempre la impresionaba cada que iba de visita._

_**-Buenos días, diga.**_

_**-Hola buenas días, soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?**_

_**-Sí, adelante por favor. **__–El gran portón se abrió para darle pase libre a los jardines frontales de la mansión. Cuando diviso que ya alguien la esperaba en la puerta apresuro el paso. __**–Buenos días Srita. Sakura ¿cómo esta?**_

_**- Muy bien Meme y ¿usted?**_

_**- Bien, pero no me hables de usted pequeña Sakura, te conozco desde niña y te aprecio mucho. Ven sígueme, mi niña Tomoyo te espera en tu habitación.**_

_**-Gracias Meme. **__–Meme es la nana de Tomoyo y es una señora muy amable y encantadora, de estatura media, con cabello oscuro y ojos color miel. Ha formado parte de la familia Daidouji desde que Tomoyo era muy pequeña. Todos la quieren mucho._

_**-¡Sakura! Hola ¿cómo estás? Ven toma asiento.**_

_**-Hola Tomoyo, muy bien.**_

_**-Meme ¿podrías traernos un poco de té?**_

_**-Claro mi niña, con su permiso.**_

_**-Tomoyo…yo…**_

_**-Es sobre Shaoran, sigue sin tener noticias de él ¿verdad?**_

_**-¿?...ehh…si**__ – la sorpresa de que su amiga supiera la razón del problema y la mención de este le provocaron un rubor en sus mejillas que solo sirve para acentuar su belleza. __**– Hace más de 3 meses que no se de él y ya sabes cómo fue de corta su llamada y me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido, tampoco a escrito.**_

_**-Sakurita no te preocupes, el se encuentra bien y si estuviera en algún problema sabemos que él es capaz de solucionarlo además recuerda que en esa corta llamada te dijo que tal vez no iba a poder contactarte de nuevo por qué se trataba de la parte final de su entrenamiento y es muy importante. Por otra parte si algo malo le hubiera sucedido ya nos hubiéramos enterado por Mei Ling y de ser así también tenemos a Eriol, sabes de sobremanera que él nos puede ayudar. **__– Las palabras de la amatista tuvieron un gran efecto en la castaña que fue mejorando su estado de ánimo y una pequeña sonrisa asomo en su rostro._

_**-Gracias Tomoyo, de verdad te lo agradezco ya me siento un poco mejor.**_

_**-Que bueno Sakura por que no me gusta verte triste, eso me hace sentir mal. ¿Sabes? Tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que pronto tendrás noticias de Shaoran.**_

_**-¿De verdad lo crees? **__– el rostro de la ojiverde brillo de ilusión y alegría al saber que pronto sabría de su querido Shaoran._

_Con una sonrisa y un brillo misterioso en los ojos de la amatista que paso desapercibido para nuestra ya despistada Sakura respondió de forma afirmativa a su pregunta._

_**-Claro que sí. Por cierto...**__ – las palabras de la pelinegra se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta – __**adelante.**_

_**-Niña Tomoyo, el té está listo. Con su permiso.**_

_**-Gracias, Meme. – **__Decía Tomoyo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a su querida nana__**. -Por cierto Sakura ¿has hablado con alguno de las chicas?**_

_**-Sí, ayer me llamo Chiharu y dijo que se encontraría con Rika, Naoko y Yamazaki en Tokyo para tomar el tren, lo más probable es que estén aquí en dos días y ¿tú has sabido algo?**_

_**-Sí, antes de que llegaras hable con Mei Ling.**_

_**-¿En serio? y ¿cuándo llega?**_

_**-Mañana temprano, quede de ir por ella al aeropuerto. Esta muy emocionada porque estaremos todos juntos en el verano, dice que tiene muchas cosas que contarnos y algunas sorpresas. También hable con Eriol, él llega dentro de 3 días por algunos pendientes. **_

_**-Ya veo, entonces si Mei llega mañana, Rika y los demás en dos días, Eriol en tres días junto con Nakuru y Spinel habremos de esperar una semana para poder salir todos juntos. Es una lástima que no todos puedan llegar el mismo día.**_

_**-Tienes razón. **__– Bien, al parecer Sakura no ha sospechado nada. Es hora de empezar con el plan que he trazado con Mei Ling. __**– Sakura.**__ – un pequeño brillo malévolo afloro en los bellos ojos amatistas de la pelinegra ensombreciendo su mirada y provocando en Sakura un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo._

_**-¿Q-qué pasa Tomoyo? Hay no…conozco esa mirada.**__ – no puede ser, cuando me ve de esa forma no hay poder humano que me salve de lo que viene a continuación. Resignación es lo que me queda._

_**-Sakurita quiero que te pruebes unos trajes que acabo de confeccionar, hace mucho que posas para mí y no te he podido filmar con mi cámara. Además quiero tomarte nuevas medidas porque has crecido un poco más y también voy a pedirte que traigas un día de estos a Kero para también probarle algunos trajes a él. **__– Tomoyo había dicho todo esto con estrellitas en sus ojos llenos de emoción y muchas luces de colores en todos pastel para amenizar el momento (pobre Sakura jajaja! Eso es lo malo de tener una amiga que te quiere mucho)_

_**-Pero Tomoyo no es necesario que hagas todo esto y…**__ - decía con una gran gota sobre la cabeza que seguía creciendo a medida de que la amatista la llevaba arrastras hasta un armario que era especialmente para la ropa de Sakura._

_**-Claro que si, además llama a tu hermano porque quiero que comas conmigo.**_

_Dos horas extenuantes entre faldas, sombreros, listones, vestidos, uno y mil accesorios además de grabarla con una videocámara de batería inagotable habían terminado para Sakura y por fin salía de la habitación de su mejor amiga. Sakura agradecía con fervor a todos los dioses por haber mandado a Meme en ese instante._

_**-Niña Tomoyo ya está listo el almuerzo.**_

_**-Gracias Meme, en un momento bajamos.**_

_**-Srita. Sakura se ve muy bien con ese lindo vestido.**_

_**-Gracias Meme.**_

_**-Los vez Sakura, hasta Meme está de acuerdo conmigo, por favor úsalo por el resto del día además lo hice especialmente para ti.**_

_**-Pero Tomoyo yo…**_

_**-Nada de peros, anda bajemos a comer.**_

_**-Es imposible que Tomoyo cambie **__– pensaba la castaña que ya se dirigía a su casa mientras disfrutaba del paisaje y sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía muy de cerca atenta a cada paso y movimiento que hacía._

_El estaba parado justo en el medio de la arboleda viendo los cerezos en flor y de un momento a otro alguien llamo su atención y él se perdió en la hermosa visión que se le presentó en ese momento._

**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.

**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.**  
>Dil ko banade jo patange saansein yeh teri woh hawaien hai-<strong>Tu aliento sopla como el viento a mi alrededor llevándose mi corazón como un ingrávido cometa.

_De forma grácil y delicada era su andar, su hermoso cabello largo jugaba con el viento mientras ella disfrutaba de la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo que se desprendieron con la ligera brisa._

__**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.

**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.**  
>Dil ko banade jo patange saansein yeh teri woh hawaien hai-<strong>Tu aliento sopla como el viento a mi alrededor llevándose mi corazón como un ingrávido cometa.

_Su vestido se mecía al son de su caminar y el hermoso color verde pálido de este hacía resaltar esos bellas gemas que son sus ojos. Una pequeña cinta color rosa rodeaba su cintura delineando así el fino talle de su cuerpo._

_En un ágil movimiento ella agrego un pequeño giro a su andar y en ese momento la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció por un segundo para después volver con mayor fuerza._

__**Aaee aisi raat hai jo bohot khushnaseeb hai-**Ésta hermosa noche está aquí después de todo. Ya vez, la fortuna nos sonríe.**  
>Chaahe jise door se duniya woh mere kareeb hai-<strong>La belleza que es amada por el mundo está aquí, está ante mí.**  
>Kitna kuch kehna hai phir bhi hai dil mein hai sawaal kaheen-<strong>Hay un millón de cosas que quiero decir pero mi corazón me pregunta**  
>Sapno mein jo roz kahaa hai woh phir se kahoon ya naheen-<strong>¿Debería susurrar en tu oído lo que me pregunto en mis sueños?

_Ella lo observo con mucho cuidado como grabándose cada detalle en su memoria para no olvidarlo nunca. Vestía un pantalón casual color caqui que hacia juego con una camisa verde claro arremangada hasta los codos desabrochada dejando ver una playera negra. El viento jugaba con su cabello alborotándolo un poco más. Y esa mirada la dejo hipnotizada._

__**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.

**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.**  
>Dil ko banade jo patange saansein yeh teri woh hawaien hai-<strong>Tu aliento sopla como el viento a mi alrededor llevándose mi corazón como un ingrávido cometa.

_Y sus miradas se encontraron solo para perderse en las profundidades de su alma. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro. En ese instante el universo entero conspiro a favor de los amantes para sellar con un beso el esperado encuentro._

__**Tere saath saath aisa koi noor aaya hai-**Gracia y belleza que emana de ti ¡Oh que hermosa luz!**  
>Chand teri roshni ka halka sa ik saaya hai-<strong>Y la luna comparada contigo parece una pálida sombra.

**Teri nazron ne dil ka kiya jo hashar asar yeh huwa-**Tu mirada crea tal confusión en mi corazón que mal, esperanza no es vanidad

**Ab in mein hi doob ke ho jaoon paar yehi hai dua-**que todo lo que quiero es ahogarme en ella.

_Al separarse notaron el rubor de sus mejillas y se sonrieron en uno al otro._

_**-Sakura…**_

_**-Shaoran…**_

_Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras se fundían en un abrazo el silencio fue roto una vez por ellos mismos…_

__**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.

**Aankho mein teri ajab si ajab si adayein hain-**En tus ojos esta la magia. Yo veo, magia de la luna esta noche.**  
>Dil ko banade jo patange saansein yeh teri woh hawaien hai-<strong>Tu aliento sopla como el viento a mi alrededor llevándose mi corazón como un ingrávido cometa.

… _sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones y teniendo por testigo a los cerezos en flor mecidos por el viento confesaron al unísono:_

"_**te amo"**_

_El viento gustoso llevo la noticia esparciendo la felicidad por las calles de Tomoeda que emanaba de aquella arboleda. _

_*__**Tomoyo ni tarde ni perezosa grabo el encuentro sin ser descubierta, es una excelente espía.**_

_**Hola a todos! Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fic corto que escribo sobre CCS y que despues de algunos meses me animo a publicar, espero sus comentarios y diganme que tal soy en esto por que la verdad no creo ser muy buena ademas de que soy primeriza. se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por adelantado a todos aquellos que lean mi pequeña historia.  
><strong>_


End file.
